


Nightmare before love (Elvis Presley x Michael Jackson, M xM)

by MaijaPoppanen



Category: Elvis Presley (Musician), Michael Jackson (Musician), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Michael, Drama & Romance, M/M, Male Slash, Relationship(s), Rimming, Same-Sex Marriage, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaijaPoppanen/pseuds/MaijaPoppanen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oops! What to do when you wake up and realize that you've married your best friend by accident?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare before love (Elvis Presley x Michael Jackson, M xM)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fiction. Not reality and tells a story of Elvis Presley and Michael Jackson. If you don't like M/M- fan fiction, don't continue. 
> 
> Sorry if there's grammar errors.

Nightmare Before Love 

 

Pairing: Elvis Presley x Michael Jackson

Appereance: Dangerous- era MJ/ '68 Comeback EP

Summary: Michael and Elvis wake up after a heavy drinking as a married couple. Can worst nightmare turn into love?

*********

 

Chapter 1: Different Kind Of Hang-Over

 

In small Bed & Breakfast- place late at night:

 

-Do you Michael Joseph Jackson take this man, Elvis Aaron Presley as your husband and promise to love him as long as you both shall live?

-I do!

-Do you Elvis Aaron Presley take this man, Michael Joseph Jackson as your husband and promise to love him as long as you both shall live?

-I do

-From this moment you are officially a married couple. Now you can kiss.

Elvis pulled Michael's lips on his and they shared a passionate kiss. 

 

The next morning in the same small Bed & Breakfast-place:

Michael woke up and his head hurt like hell. ”It wasn't good idea to go with Elvis to that damn club! I always end up drinking too much!” he thought and looked around the room. He wasn't home and he wasn't in Graceland. 

 

Michael stretched his arms and then he saw it: A golden ring in his finger. And not in any finger, left ring finger. He closed his eyes and looked again, but is wasn't going anywhere. Michael paniced: ”What on earth is happening in here?!” he thought and was about to scream like crazy when he saw Elvis sleeping next to him. He woke him up roughly and yelled:

-Where are we and why do I have a we-wedding ring?! Where's my wife?!

Elvis (who was pissed since Michael woke him up) was about to say ”I don't know and I don't care”, when those words stuck to his troath. He had a ring too. Then someone knocked on the door.

-Come in!

Elvis yelled. Maybe there was two stunnig ladies behind the door, who they had married. But no, an old woman opened the door and she had warm smile on her lips. 

-Oh here you are, looking so in love. Did you slept well? There's breakfast downstairs.

-In love? Huh? How so?

Elvis asked. He had scary feeling inside of him. 

-Don't be so shy. I know that it's strange to be finally married but you'll get used to it.

-Married? How in the he- I mean how we made that move so quickly?

-Oh yes. My husband is a priest and he married you last night. He does not work in the church anymore but he still has the right to marry couples. You came here last night and asked do I know where's the nearest chappell. I led you in and Walter married you in our living room. Oh God! It was so beautiful! After 3 years of dating you finally took the next step.

Woman said and wiped tears of her eyes. She was truly touched.

-You're kidding, right?

Elvis asked and woman's eyes got wide and she looked stunned.

Michael hurried to say:

-I'm sorry. He's clumsy with words sometimes. What he means is that there's so many people that just pretend to be priests and therefore those marriages aren't real.

The woman calmed down immediately. She said:

\- Oh yes! There are many evil cheaters in this world. But you lovebirds can be care-free and enjoy your love. My Walter has been a real priest over 40 years. This marriage is not a fake one. 

-Thank you so much....?

-Esther. My name is Esther.

-Thank you so much Esther. We'll be right down.

Michael said and tried to sound cheerful even when he was so terrified that he could hardly breath. As soon as Esther closed the door, Michael broke to tears:

-We can't be married! Not with each other!

-Worst thing we can do here is panic. I'm sure that when we look carefully, we will find out that her husband is nothing but a old man who is playing to be something that he isn't. So, let's eat that damn breakfast and go find those informations we need and then end of story.

Elvis said and Michael stopped crying. 

-Sounds like a plan to me... I just got scared.

He finally said and Elvis nodded.

-For a moment, me too...

 

Chapter 2: Face it, you're married!

 

In Local Church

-What was his name again?

-Walter Rice

-OK... Let's see... Letter ”R”... Raddle, Rippertton... blah, blah.. Rice, one Rice only. But he's not our guy. In this church has been a priest called Rice, Walter Anthony, who has still the right to marry couples. But that man was William, so that's that!

-No you muffin-head! He was WALTER and therefore we ARE MARRIED! What are we going to do now?!

 

Elvis' smile died. Michael was right. He had a husband. For a moment Elvis felt like he was about to go insane, but then he got himself together and said:

-OK... We need a divorce. That's what we need. I'll call to that office right now and get us a appointment.

Michael nodded and Elvis took a phone out of his pocket. A woman answered:

-Marriage and Divorce- info. How can I help you?

-It's El..I mean Aaron Saunders. Can you help me to get appointment to fill divorce-papers?

-What kind of situation do you have?

-To be honest, I married my friend by accident. We were drunk and.. this isn't what we want so...

-So it's not so urgent... Let me see... The next available time is November 3 rd. At 10 am, sharp. And no, we don't have anything sooner than that. Do I book that to you or not?

-Yes. We'll be there...

-And could you say your name again?

-Aaron Saunders and my hus...wife Josephine

-So, November 3 rd. 10 am, sharp: Aaron and Josephine Saunders. Mark it down. Have a nice day!

Michael looked at Elvis and waited for him to say something. Falce names didn't bother him at all, it would be a huge scandal if Elvis Presley was trying to get divorce from his husband Michael Jackson. Aaron and Josephine Saunders was much better. Finally Elvis told Michael what happened.

-November?! That's 8 months! So we have to stay married 8 months. This isn't happening!

-We're not gonna tell anyone and we're not gonna live together.

-Sounds good... we're not gonna tell..

 

They walked out of the church white as sheets. 

 

Chapter 3: We're going down, big time... 

 

A month later, 7 to go:

 

-We have to do WHAT?!

Elvis yelled. He couldn't belive his ears. Michael sat down next to him and looked like he was about to cry in any minute. Their laywer repeated:

-You have to go to couple-therapy. Tomorrow you're gonna meet Miss Elsbeth Dickory, your therapist. There's new rules in town boys: No therapy, no divorce. Deal with it.

-Bu-But...Why?

Michael managed to ask. This wasn't good, not at all. 

 

-'Cause there's no violence and nothing that is dangerous for your mental or physical health.

Mr. Pond said, shook their hands and left. 

 

Chapter 4: Miss Elsbeth Dickory

 

-So... We are here to talk about not just your marriage, but your relationship as well. It's important that you are going to take this seriously.

Miss Dickory said and stared at Elvis and Michael. She looked (and sounded) like Sunday-school's principal who has two naughty boys in her room getting punishment after a fight in the yard. 

-But our marriage is a mistake! We were drunk!

Elvis said, but Elsbeth looked at him firmly and said:

-Oh, I know your type. Young men who are full of sexual needs, but who are shy to tell each other what they want in bed. When did you have sex? When was the last time?

 

Elvis was about to choke to the water he was drinking and Michael's face was like a tomato. 

-Listen Lady, what on earth has this sex thing have to do with anything?! We got married by mistake!

-It has everything to do with this! If you have troubles to satisfy each other in the bedroom, it affects in your whole relationship! So sit there, boy and stay quiet!

Elvis sank to his chair. ”This gotta be some bad dream and soon I wake up...” he thought and stared in front of him. 

-Now that you calmed down and stopped acting like a little child, we do something that's gonna help you to communicate. I have some cards in this box. You will take turns and pick one. Then you read it to your lover and do what you have red.

-Wha-what kind of cards are they?

Michael asked. He was afraid of this woman.

-Take one and you'll see.

Michael took one purple card out of the box Elsbeth was holding and looked at it.

I can't.. this is...

-We haven't got all day. I can see from here that all this marriage of yours needs is communication in bedroom.

-O-OK.. ”I'd like you to give me a kiss. Not just any kiss but one of those that glue our heated lips together”

Michael red with shaking voice. It was SO embarassing. Elsbeth shook her head and said:

-Not to me you silly boy. Read to your husband. He's the one you should focuse your attention on. Look at him and read it again.

Michael was too scared to fight back and he did what he was told. Then Elsbeth told Elvis to take a pink answering- card. 

-Now read the answer. This is important.

 

Elvis tried to hold his voice steady and red:

-” And I wanna give you that kiss. Let's do it allready! I can't wait to feel your lips on mine!”

-Now it's time to kiss then. You've got to stop beeing afraid of your sexual needs and this game helps you to get over it and communicate.

-Look, mam.. I can't... We can't...

Elvis started, but Elsbeth's look shut him down. There was no escape. Elvis placed his shaking hand behind Michael's neck and kissed him carefully. After the kiss Elsbeth said:

-That's a good start, but it's not enough. I give you these cards and I'm not asking, I'm telling you to continue practising. I smell cheaters by far, so don't even try it. Next time we talk about your progress. Now you can go. Same place, same time in two weeks.

 

In the elevator:

-That woman is nuts! She didn't even listen to us and on the top of all misery, she made us kiss! These 10 sessions which we have 9 left with that monster are gonna be something too horrible to imagine! I'm sure a werewolf would be better therapist than that... Godzilla!

-Elvis yelled and kicked the elevator door. He was pissed. But then he saw Michael who was staring in front of him looking like he'd seen a ghost. 

-Hey, what's the matter?

-I was just wondering... Did we...did we make love that night? 

-Oh God! I have no idea! What if we did?! Ok... Let's be rational here. I had underwear on and so did you...when we woke up I mean. But that dosen't prove anything. Try to think Michael no matter how disgusting it is, did you have sticky butt?

-Sticky? Why sticky?

 

-'Cause I didn't have condoms with me. So if we had...had sex, it 's happened without and if I came...Good God...came inside of you, my seed would make your butt sticky. Did you or did you not have sticky ass? Think! Think for Heaven's sake!

Michael tried to think as hard as he could. Finally he said:

-No... I don't belive I had... But I had sore buttocks. I don't think it has nothing to do with anything, I've might hit my butt on something.

-Show me! I've got to know that I don't have anything to do with that!

Elvis screamed and pressed the ”STOP”-button. Then turned Michael around before he could say anything and opened his belt. Then he pulled his jeans down just enough to see his butt. He stared at it and panic grew inside of him: Michael had red marks all over his buttocks as well as hickeys. ” I'VE KISSED AND SUCKED MAN'S ASS!” he thought and couldn't get a word out of his mouth.

-What is it? Tell me!

Michael said and he sounded scared. Elvis swallowed hard and said:

-I've... I've almost eaten your ass. Oh God! I'm so sorry!

Michael pulled his pants back up and faced crying Elvis with tears in his eyes. They hugged and stayed quiet for a while. Then Elvis started to giggle:

-How fucking pathetic we can be?! Two grown men crying in the elevator! And the worst part is that we got married when we were wasted!

-Don't forget that we are here after seeing a therapist who supposed to fix our marriage! That's what I call lame!

Michael said and then they both bursted to laugh. 

Suddenly their lips met and they started to kiss. Elvis pushed Michael against the wall just to get as close as possible. They kissed hungrily and caressed each other's bodies. They stopped when their breaths were nearly taken away. Elvis said huskily:

-What was that?

-I don't know, but let's do it again...

Michael said and pulled Elvis' lips back on his. 

 

 

Chapter 5: Learning To Communicate

 

After the scene in the elevator Michael and Elvis started to see each other in different light. They had wonderful conversations and enjoyed each other's company. 

During his friendship with Elvis, Michael couldn't talk with him about anything personal 'cause he was afraid that he would laugh. But now that they had feelings for each other, Michael told Elvis many things about himself. And so did Elvis. 

In their therapy-sessions they refused to do anything. They had a plan: If they refuse to co-operate, Miss Dickory would kick them out eventually. At least they hoped so, since they still had 7 times with her. 

Elvis had spend time in Neverland and Michael visited Graceland many times. They usually talked, watched movies and ate junkfood. And of course kissed. Divorce was one of those things that they decided to forget for a while and see where their feelings would lead them (another one was ”Communication cards”).

 

 

Chapter 6: Next step in marriage

 

3 weeks later in Graceland:

 

-Guess what I have? I went to the library and there was these books that they give away for free and I found something as hilarious as those cards that monster gave to us. 

Elvis said and grinned. Michael looked at him and said:

-So what then?

-This!

Elvis said and gave Michael a small book. The title was ” Giving Pleasure In Bedroom”. 

-Are you insane?! We supposed to look trough these cards and try to find a way to cheat that horrible woman, again.

-Don't be such a baby. I took this out of curiousity. Let's see...

Elvis said, took the book from Michael and looked trough the pages. They were sitting on Elvis' bed, since his sofa was wet 'cause it was washed only the day before. 

-I'm not a baby...

-Michael said and layed down on his stomach. Elvis laughed at him.

-Yes you are... OK, OK... it was just a joke. Hey! Here's something interesting: ” Anal pleasure and how to give it right”! And here's step by step instructions! Hehehehe!

-You've gotta be kidding me! You would write such a things?!

-Maxwell Jacobs and Sandy River would... Now, let's read some of this and then we can discuss about what we have learned and that way improve our communication in the bedroom, like that Godzilla kindly succested that we should do!

Michael bursted to laugh.

\- Kindly indeed! Hihihihih! ”I'm not asking, I'm telling!”  
How can she be so... horrible?

-I have no idea. But let's see what Jacobs and River has to say. Prepare to laugh!

-It can't be worse than those cards!

-”Make sure your partner doesn't have pants on. That way spreading his/her buttocks and legs is much easier. Grab and kiss his/her butt to give him/her time to relax...” Oh Jesus... But then again... This might be something worth to try...!

Elvis said and suddenly he was sitting on Michael's legs and started to pull his pants down. Michael got scared and yelled:

-STOP IT! What are you doing to me?! This isn't funny anymore!

-I'm learnig to satisfy you. That's what...

Elvis said and started to caress Michael's buttocks. Then he leaned down to kiss and suck the soft skin. Michael tried to get free, but Elvis held him still. Then he took the book back in his hand. 

-” Spread your partner's buttocks gently and lick between them. Then showe your tongue in and use it like finger (see page 19). When you feel that it's time to move on, take your tongue out and lift your partner's pelvis up. Then it's time to use finger(s).” Sounds simple enough... maybe I'll manage.

STOP IT! DO YOU HEAR ME?! STOP!

Michael screamed, but Elvis was suddenly so horny that he didn't even think about stopping. In stead he leaned down again and repeated his kissing and sucking. Then he spread Michael's buttocks and licked between them. When he showed his tongue in and moved it around, Michael tried not to moan. It felt amazing. 

-Sto...stop it... don't... don't...STOP!

Elvis continued without mercy. ”This is sick, but he tastes so fucking good!” he thought and licked even deeper. 

-AAAAHHHH!

Michael moaned no matter how he tried to stop it. Elvis took his tongue out and showed two fingers inside of Michael who moaned louder and louder. Then Elvis stopped and turned Michael around and saw that he was rock hard and the tip of his dick was dripping pre-cum. He nearly tore his own pants down and placed himself between Michael's spread legs.

 

-Don't ask why I want you so much... But I just have to do this!

-I know... 

Michael whispered and pulled Elvis' lips on his. Elvis showed his cock inside Michael little by little. When it was in, he started to push. Michael bit his lip: It hurt like hell. Then suddenly the pain stopped and Elvis found a place inside him that made him want more. When Elvis started to push harder and harder, Michael screamed under him. They came together and Elvis collapsed on Michael sweaty and panting. 

-I...I think I'm falling in love with you... 

Michael said and caressed Elvis' cheek. Elvis smiled at him:

-Then I just have to wait untill you fall in my arms 'cause I've fallen for you long time ago... 

He said softly and kissed Michael with all of his heart. 

 

 

 

Chapter 7: Our Secret, Or Is It?

 

4 days later outside MTV Music Awards buildning:

-Mr. Jackson, Mr. Presley! How does it feel to be chosen as Artists Of The Decade together? Are you dissapointed?

-A reporter asked and pushed his mic closer. 

-No, not at all. I admire Michael very much as an artist and since he's a good and close friend of mine, I'm more than happy to share this honer with him.

Elvis said and looked at Michael, smiling at him. Michael nodded and continued:

-I agree with Elvis. It's very big honer to share something like this with him. It's not every day you are Artist Of The Decade with your friend!

-That's what people had waited to hear. There's been a lot of rumors that you've even had a fight over this title. And speaking of rumors, Mr. Presley... Who is this black-haired woman you kissed in your car few days ago? It's been said that she is more than a friend to you.

Elvis tried not to burst to loud laugh. ” What an idiot, dosen't have a clue that it was Michael who I kissed...hehehe” he thought and said to the reporter:

-Oh, that one... Well, let's put it this way: This friend of mine is the most beautiful person on this planet and let me tell you that those lips... Hooks a man for good. Thank you.

Then he started to walk towards the front door and Michael followed him grinning widely. 

 

At the stage's backroom, 10 minutes to the annousment:

-Don't fight it, baby... Don't fight it...

 

Elvis whispered huskily, when he caressed Michael's dick trough his jeans. They were alone in the stages backroom waiting for their turn. 

 

-Sto..Stop it Elvis... You know that we don't have much time! And there's that security-guy outside! He can hear us!

Michael said as quietly as he could. Elvis continued his caressing and kissed his neck at the same time. Michael felt that his jeans were getting tighter and tighter and he wanted so much to gave in. 

Elvis opened Michael's pants and pulled his hard dick out. He moved his fist up and down and it made Michael gasp. He had to surrender. After he came on his husband's hand, Michael leaned on the wall breathless. Then they heard a knock and man's voice:

-It's time to go! You have 4 minutes!

-Coming!

Elvis yelled, kissed Michael gently and then they left. Both of them had forgotten to take off something that made one reporter very suspicious about their friendship-story: His photographer had noticed matching, golden rings. 

-This is very interesting! Let's keep digging and keep this to ourselves for awhile... This might be Pulizer-stuff!

The reporter said and he and his photographer smiled to each other.

 

Chapter 8: Goodbye Miss Dickory 

 

2 days later in Elsbeth's session:

 

-Now it's time to talk about your communication in the bedroom. Have you practised it like I've told you to do many times?

Elsbeth asked and looked firmly at Elvis and Michael in front of her. Their ”we're not gonna co-operate”-plan had failed. More they tried to fight back, it added Miss Dickory's pressuring. Elvis was thinking hard how he could make this woman to give up on them and then it hit him and he said:

-Yes we have, mam. And let me tell you, those cards you gave us have given us so much. Without them I woudn't ever find out how much my husband likes when I lick and suck his ass! And you should hear when he begs me to enter him! I don't know how to thank you! But now we have to go. You see, I have to give my husband his ”Anal Pleasure Moment” every day at 3 pm sharp. Otherwise he starts to throw things and yell. Bye!

 

Elvis said and dragged shocked Michael with him. When the door was closed behind them, you could see something very rare: Elsbeth Dickory sat in her chair and blushing in the first time in 20 years. 

 

In Neverland, 15 minutes later:

-Throw things and yell?! Anal Pleasure Moments?! 3 PM, every day?!

Elvis laughed at his husband who seemed to be pissed off:

-You don't have to thank me that much, baby. I know that it was great way to get rid of her. I'm sure she dosen't want us back after that one!

-Bu..But you made me sound like some pervert over there! I'm not like that!

-”You look like an angel, walk like an angel, talk like an angel, but I got wise: You're The Devil in disguise, oh yes you are... Devil in disguise...”

Elvis sang and it made Michael even more angrier. Elvis didn't take him seriously at all. Elvis knew Michael's thoughts very well and it amuzed him:

-OK... That wasn't on your wish list... What about this one: ” … One night with you, that's all I'm now praying for, all the things we two could plan, would make my dreams come true...”

Michael started to giggle. 

-OK, OK! I can't be angry with you!

-Good! Now come here baby and let me kiss you!

Elvis said and pulled Michael in his arms and kissed him passionately. ”God how much I love him!” Elvis thought and showed his tongue into Michael's mouth. 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 9: Headlines From Hell

A week later:

 

” SPECIAL ISSUE! ELVIS PRESLEY AND MICHAEL JACKSON MORE THAN FRIENDS! THEIR CLOSE FRIEND TELLS EVERYTHING!”

And:

” IT'S TRUE! THE KINGS ARE MARRIED!”

 

Elvis looked at the headlines and tried to calm crying Michael down. He wasn't just upset, he was furious. Furious to that reporter, Gary Hill, who had written those stories. He had dug everything up, even talked with Esther and Walter Rice, the same couple that owned the Bed & Breakfast-place. 

-I'm gonna kill this Gary Hill! I'm gonna rip off his tongue and showe it right up to his ass! Then he has to learn how to manage to live without fingers 'cause I smash them too! Then he can't speak and is unable to write!

Seeing Michael so sad hurt Elvis more than anything. He held his husband tighter and caressed his back:

-Don't worry, angel! He's never going to do something like this again!

-What did you called me? An angel?

-Yes 'cause that's what you are. And let me handle that Hill. He's never ever going to make you cry. He insulted YOU and now he has to pay.

-Oh Elvis! You're too good for me!

-Nothing and no-one is good enough for you. You deserve the very best, in everything. But thank you. I try to be worth you.

Elvis said softly and kissed Michael's forehead, his wet cheeks and finally pulled their heated lips together. 

 

 

Chapter 10: Say Goodbye To Pulizer, Gary Hill!

 

Next day, OK-magazines office:

-OH MY GOD! IT'S...IT'S ELVIS! HE'S SO HOT! OH MY GOD!

-LOOK AT HIS TIGHT ASS! OH SHAKE IT BABY! COME TO MAMA!

Every woman had gathered by the window to watch how Elvis locked his car and started to walk towards the buildning. Hystery grew by his every step and then it broke loose: All women ran to add make up and change shoes to high-heeled ones.

-Oh hello ladies... and gentleman. Can someone tell me where I can find Gary Hill?

Elvis said and smiled. Then one of the giggling and blushing women managed to tell Elvis what he wanted to know. 

-Thank you so much. Now I won't get lost.

 

He said, smiled again and left. Ten pairs of heavily make-upped eyes stared his butt while he walked towards the elevator. 

 

Gary Hill's room:

-Hi Gary! Writing more bullshit?

-Oh God! Mr. Presley! What are you doing here?

-Cut the crap Gary. You've been very nasty little asshole and wrote few stories. You know what I mean.

-Bu...but it's true! You guys are married! You're GAY! People had the right to know!

-No Gary, no they don't. My marriage is not people's business, it's my business. And here's what we gonna do: You take those writings back. That way we can tell about us when WE want, not when you want.

-And what if I don't? What then? Huh?

 

 

Elvis got pissed. He took a firm grib on Gary's troath and said:

-I'm gonna say this one more time. You take those writings back! So, do what I tell you to do and I won't brake your neck.

Sweating,shaking and crying Gary promised to obey. Elvis let him go and Gary collapsed back on his chair. Elvis smiled at him and said:

-Thank you. And if you decide to brake your promise, I will come back, rip your tongue off, smash your fingers and showe that magazine of yours right up in your ass along with your tongue. Have nice day!

 

Then he left and shut the door behind him. Gary just sat and stared and tried to think how to make things right. ”That guy is gonna kill me! He's crazy! Violent crazy!”

 

Chapter 11: I'm Yours, Forever 

Neverland 30 minutes later:

-You did what to him?! That's not right to stra-unfmmmmmm...

Elvis didn't listen Michael at all. He pulled their lips togeter and held Michael in his arms. Then he moved his kisses on Michael's neck and caressed his back.

-What if he calls cops? Then what? He's gonna tell them that you beated him up 'cause I told you to and...and we're get ourselves arrested!

-Oh... I had no idea that you like cop-games... OK... You're under arrest for being too sexy. Now I take you to the bedroom where I question you. I torture you if I have to.

Elvis said and grabbed Michael in his arms and carried him to the bedroom. He nearly tore Michael's clothes off and tied his hands together with a belt. 

-Do you admit that you're guilty?

-NO! I'm innocent! Release me in this minute and talk to me like an adult! We have a problem here!

 

-That's Officer Presley to you. Since you deny guiltyness, I have to torture you with overwhelming pleasure. It starts with kisses and caresses on your buttocks. Then it continues with tongue and fingers. Then I'll suck your dick and you beg me to stop. But I won't stop, I will showe my dick in you and push untill you scream, gasp and moan! And I'll continue it as long as I have to. You will confess eventually!

Elvis said with a kinky voice. He was so horny. He lusted Michael's beautiful, lips, body, butt, everything in him. He turned Michael on his stomach and didn't pay attention to his ”STOP!” yelling. He kissed and caressed Michael's soft buttocks. Michael tried to get away but Elvis stopped him. 

By the time Elvis showed his tongue in, Michael gave up. It felt too good. Then came two fingers and Michael whined for pleasure. 

-AAAAAHHH!

-Do you still deny it?

-YES! I DENY EVERYTHING!

Michael screamed. He was aroused by this little game and he didn't want Elvis to stop. 

-So you're a tuff one? OK, I'll get the confession out of you!

Elvis said and turned Michael on his back. He licked Michael's dripping harness and took it in his mouth. Michael whined, he was so close, so close. Then he came into Elvis' mouth with a moan. 

Elvis swallowed his load and while Michael was catching his breath, Elvis freed his hands. Then he took his own clothes off and wrapped Michael's fist around his cock. When he was rock hard, he said huskily:

-Spread your legs!

-Yes, Officer Presley!

Then smiling Elvis showed his dick in. He pushed and pushed and it made Michael scream loudly under him. They came together and sweaty Elvis collapsed on Michael. They kissed many times and layed next to each other. 

-You know what?

-What?

 

-It was 3 PM sharp when you started to kiss my butt. I saw the time from your clock on the night-table.

-WOW! How cool is that! And now that I've done some butt magic on you, you stopped yelling at me!

-Oh come on!

-But you did! We have to do this every day. I want you to be satisfyed in every way.

Michael started to giggle. Elvis kissed him and said:

-I'm so happy that I married you. That's the best thing I've ever done.

-Me too. I'm so happy that I'm yours.

Elvis caressed Michael's hair and pulled their lips together to a gentle and loving kiss. 

 

 

Chapter 12: The Return Of Elsbeth Dickory

 

Few days later:

 

-Elvis?

-Yes baby?

-I tought that we could buy something to Miss Dickory. I feel bad for her. We behaved poorly. And she did help us, maybe her methods were little strange, but still...

-Oh my God! You wanna by something to that Godzilla?!

-Yes. And you're coming with me.

-Whatever... But I'm not putting any money to that present, let me tell you that!

-OK. Then you buy the flowers and some chocolate.

 

-WHAT?! She's so fat anyway, she doesn't need anything! That Miss Weightwatchers can buy her own chocolates!

Michael sighed. Elvis was sometimes so impossible. Michael wasn't eighter Miss Dickory's number one fan, but he felt bad the way he and Elvis stopped the couple-therapy. 

After 3 hours and Elvis' non-stop complaining ( He couln't see why they had to ”make things up”. He was proud of the way he dragged Michael out of the therapy) they arriwed behind Elsbeth's door. Michael knocked and soon Elsbeth opened the door. 

-You again! What are you doing in here?

-We came to apology, Miss Dickory. This was all Elvis' idea. He started to feel bad for you and then he talked me over and we bought you a present. And before you ask, Elvis is just so shy about these kind of things. That's why we agreed that I'll handle the the talking.

Michael said and smiled. He tried not to laugh 'cause he could see from Elvis' eyes that he was pissed. But Elsbeth on the other hand was not. She smiled and let them in. ”Back in Godzilla's cave” Elvis thought and looked around. 

-Oh my, pearls! You shouldn't have!

-Of course we had to. Now has something nice happened to you, Miss Dickory? You look so happy.

Michael asked. Elsbeth refused first to tell, but Michael's sunny smile seemed to work and she melted.

-Allright, but this is only this one time that I reveal something like this, but I have a date. His name is Ralph and he works as a car-salesman.

-That's absolutely wonderful! Ralph is a very lucky man! You could put on those pearls. But we leave you now. You have more important things to think about than us.

Michael continued and Elsbeth smiled again. She looked like a whole new person and Elvis had to admit to himself that this smiling little over middle-aged woman was quite beautiful when she was happy. After they left Miss Dickory called straight away to her friend and they talked 2 hours about every single detail. 

 

In Neverland, about 30 minutes later:

-Godzilla has a date. Oh my! I feel sorry for the guy allready.

-Hope she'll find happiness.

-Man, you are a saint! Now you made me feel bad that I've called her Godzilla and other names!

-A saint?

-Oh yes you are. And then there's something else. Before we ended up to marry each other in that place, I thought that I was a straight man. But you, you are so sexy that even as we were friends I imagined how nice it would be to have just one time with you. You only, not any other man. 

-But why? I mean...

-'Cause you drip sex. You are so handsome and beautiful at the same time that both women and men want you. But now they can't 'cause you are MY husband!

-I don't ”drip sex” as you call it. And who's the ladies man here? Huh? You! Every woman seems to have dirty toughts of you...

-But I have dirty toughts of you and only you. So come here you beautiful and sexy baby of mine!

Elvis said and pulled Michael into his arms.

 

Chapter 13: Didn't you learn anything, Gary Hill?

 

A day later in Gary Hill's room, again. 

Elvis sat in Gary's office waiting for him. He had a magazine in his hand with a headline ” KINGS ADMIT MARRIAGE!”. He was pissed but still determined to handle this guy for good. He had to use some smiling and charming on Gary's secretary so that she would let him in before Gary came to work. Plan worked perfectly: Blushing and smiling girl had let him after few minutes. 

 

-Hi asshole! You didn't seem to catch my point last time, so I came back to guide you back to the right track. Isn't it nice?

-Mr..Mr...Pre..Presley! How can you be here?! That damn girl! She let you in didn't she?!

-Don't blame her. You see, I had a little part in it. I told her few compliments about her new shoes and shirt, things that she liked to hear. But since she works for someone like you, who looks like a rats ass and maybe even worse, no wonder my smile worked. You should fix that face of yours, Gary. Now that you are a Junior Editor after these little shitty-stories you wrote, you have more money.

-How dare you to insult me, you dirty fagget?! I used to admire you! But how can I and all those other people out there now that you sleep with a man?!

-Others can very well. You seem to only one who can't. Michael and I get panties, love letters, where women want to have hot and rough sex with us, things like that. But since you are that kind of ass-face, you don't get anything. And that's why you write these things 'cause you are jealous and stupid little piece of shit. Am I right?

-Go...Go back to your garden-class!

Garden-class? Oh I'm sorry, Gary. I can't go to plant flowers with you. I'm more into cars and motorbikes, but I'm not gonna judge you. Flowers are a great hobby.

 

Gary tried to hit Elvis, but Elvis stopped his fists and said:

-I have a black belt in karate. Don't even try. But since you like planting so much, perhaps I should plant something for you.

Then he hit Gary on the ground and tied his hands with his own belt. The Elvis pulled screaming Gary's pants down ans showed the magazine into his ass. Gary layed on the floor helpless and in pain. The magazine hurt like hell, since Elvis showed in as deep as he could. 

-OK. That looks nice! It suites you very well. Hope you like it! Now you take those writings back 'cause next time I will kill you. Bye! Enjoy your new butt-flower!

Elvis yelled and left whistling. In the corridor he saw Gary's secretary. 

-Did you have a nice meeting, Mr. Presley?

-Oh yes we did. It was very nice to finally get to a deal with him.

Elvis said and smiled. Then he walked to the elevator. 

 

In Neverland:

 

-OH GOD! You showed that magazine into his butt?!

-Oh yeah, baby! That was the end of Gary Hill. He looked so scared and now all we have to is wait, since I called to his boss on the way here. At first he refused to listen, but when he realized that it was really me who called, everything worked out. He promised to write that new story himself and fire Gary Hill.

-He really said that?

-Yes. Now it's time to thank me.

Elvis said and grinned. Michael smiled and said:

-You're impossible, but I love you!

-I love you too, baby! And I did this 'cause of you. I'm not gonna let anyone make you cry like you did when you saw these writings. I don't care a less what some Gary writes about me. 

-Oh Elvis! 

\- I've told you Michael, you are the best thing in my life and I want you to have all the best things in the world. So shhh now baby and let me kiss you...

Elvis said huskily and pulled their lips together. Michael answered to it with all of his heart. He loved Elvis so much that it hurt. 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 14: When you do good things, you'll deserve a thank you

 

3 days later:

Michael looked at Elvis and smiled. His husband was asleep. He had fallen asleep after he came from the shower so he was naked under his towel. Michael sneeked closer and sat on the side of the bed. He looked at Elvis closely. His long black eyelashes, perfect lips, big hands with slender fingers, short rockabilly hair and beautiful upper body. Michael loved all those features. He leaned forward and placed a kiss around Elvis' bellybutton. When Elvis didn't wake up, Michael opened his towel and caressed his dick with his hand. That gave results: Elvis opened his eyes and seemed not to realize what was happening. When he did he smiled at Michael.

-Mmmh... Oh my, what have I done to deserve this kind of fun first thing in the morning?

-Let me do this, OK? You deserve something good after all you've done for me...

\- Undress, so that I can give you something back...

Elvis said panting as his cock was hardening. Michael obeyed and removed his clothes. Elvis pulled him on him and they kissed hungrily. Michael let Elvis kiss every inch of his body. He loved those kisses and caresses Elvis gave to him.

 

\- Wanna suck my dick?

-But I've never done such a thing before...

-It's allright, baby. I'll guide you.

Elvis said, kissed Michael and sat down on the bed leaning on the pillow. 

-Come here. Between my legs, just like that. OK. Now take my dick in your hand and kiss it. Then take it in your mouth and suck. I move your head up and down so that you'll find the rythm.

Michael did as he was told. He trusted Elvis, alltough he was a bit nervous. He kissed Elvis' dick in front of him and then took it in his mouth. Elvis grabbed his hair and moved his head slowly up and down. Michael got more gourage to suck and Elvis breathed heavily. Then he came in Michael's mouth and Michael was about to choke on the load. Elvis gave him his towel and Michael wiped the seed off his chest and face. 

\- Oops...

\- It's OK. You did a great job.

 

Elvis said and grabbed smiling Michael in his arms. He pulled their lips together. During the kiss Elvis caressed Michael's dick with his hand and it made Michael hard in a minute. When he pushed Michael on his back and spread his legs, Michael said:

-Don't forget your famous ”Butt Magic”...

-We can do it in the next round...

-I start to yell and throw things without it, remember?

Elvis laughed. He poked giggling Michael on his bellybutton and turned him on his stomach. He kissed and caressed his butt and licked it as well. Michael moaned loudly. After tongue came fingers and it made Michael's head spin. Then Elvis turned him around, spread his legs once again and showed his cock in.

 

-You taste good, baby...

 

Elvis said huskily and pushed deeper and deeper. Michael clung on him and moaned louder and louder before he came on his stomach. Elvis followed few pushes later. As they layed there catching breaths Elvis said: 

 

-You really like that butt-thing.

Michael blushed and nodded. Elvis kissed him softly and Michael wrapped his arms around this man he loved so much. 

 

Chapter 15: Accident

A week later:

 

-Michael! Come here! That reporter, you know that same fellow who got the butt-flower has been killed in a car crash. It's in the paper!

-Oh God! How did it happen?

-Well after he got himself fired, he was driving too fast and then came truck... and that was that...

-Did he had any family? You know, wife, kids?

-No. Thank God. It says in here that his parents are dead and his sister hasn't spoke to him in years. No wonder he was so jealous and bitter. Maybe he couldn't stand happiness...

-You mean 'cause we were happy, he wanted to ruin it by writing that stuff and that way try to make our marriage look like something filthy?

-Yep. Alltough your way to say it was much smarter that the one I was thinking. 

-Silly, you're smart too and you know it. 

 

Elvis smiled, put the paper down and pulled Michael to a sweet kiss. 

 

-I feel bad for what happened to that Gary.

-In a way, me too.

Elvis said quietly and hugged Michael again. 

 

Chapter 16: Sandra Hill- Cunningham

 

2 Days later in Neverland:

 

-Hi Mr. Presley, Mr. Jackson. I'm Sandra Hill- Cunnigham. I called you few days ago. I belive you met my so called brother Gary?

Michael and Elvis just stared this woman. She wasn't really beautiful, but there was a lot charm in her. 

-I'm the one who met him in person. Michael here red just his stories. But do come in.

Elvis said and Sandra nodded. She came in and sat on the sofa. She said:

-Don't give me wrong. I'm not here to whine how wrong it was that Gary got sacked and ended up dead. I'm here to tell you something about him, so that you don't blame yourself about anything. And for Heaven's sake, don't tell me you're sorry about my lost. 

-OK. If that's what you want mrs.Cunningham. 

Elvis said and gave Sandra a glass of ice-water that she asked. 

-Oh, do call me Sandra. It's not so official. Anyway. Gary was a jealous man. That's one of the reasons I stopped speaking to him. When I met my husband Robert, he didn't came to our wedding. Then we had children and he was very angry about it.

-What an asshole, if you excuse the language.

-I will, don't worry Mr. Presley.

-Elvis is enough.

 

-So, Gary wanted to make your marriage look like something dirty. I'll tell you why. He was in love with Mr. Jackson. Or in love is perhaps a too pretty word, maybe crazy for him would be better. Then he saw that Mr. Jackson is married.

 

-Just call me Michael.

-OK. Like I said, he saw your ring and from that moment you were bad person. You left him alone. So, he changed to Elvis. You were not bad person, even tough you were married to Michael. I have no idea why. So, he wrote those things to get a reaction and he did. He got a chance to meet Elvis in person. I guess he tought that Elvis would fall for him straight away, but it turned out that no. Then he tried again and failed, lost his job, the only way he could stalk you. He got upset, jumped to his car and I guess felt sorry for himself, didn't saw the truck and died.

-Oh God! And I was so mean to him...

-Don't be sorry Elvis, really. You couldn't be with Gary even 2 minutes without wanting to kick his face in.

-How do you know all this? It said in the paper that you hadn't spoke to him in years.

-That's true. But he spoke to me. He used to call me and whine hour after hour his little sad faith. I left the phone on the table, continued my cooking or things like that and let him talk.

-Thank you for telling us all this. It was an honer to meet you.

Michael said and shook Sandra's hand. Before she left, Elvis and Michael gave her their autographs. She left smiling and happy. She got the chanse to meet her idols and tell them the truth about Gary. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 17: Show after show

 

A month later:

 

-”... The warden threw a party in the county jail, The prison band was there and they began to whail... ”

Elvis sang and everybody started to scream. Michael sat behind the stage and watched his husband who made the women absolutely wild. He was a little jealous to one girl Elvis was flirting on and then it grew to anger, since Elvis poked her between her breasts. 

After Gary Hill died, the editor kept his promise and wrote a story where he set things right. Though it was a lie to write ”Kings are NOT married after all! Two guys used their names!” Elvis and Michael sent the editor John Hayden a gift. It was a holiday in a spa. For two so that John and his wife Dana could take some time off. 

Then came the request for Elvis to perform in a charity event. After reporters left them alone, Michael and Elvis were together almost every moment. He was a bit shamed for his jealous feelings, but he couldn't help them. 

 

In the dressing room about 2 hours later:

-Michael! SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!

Elvis screamed and Michael sank on the sofa crying like a baby. When Elvis came back to him, he started to yell at him. He yelled it all out, all his jealous feelings, everything. He deserved Elvis' anger, but it hurt. Michael had never seen his husband angry at him. 

Elvis sighed and said:

-Sorry that I lost my nerve. But you have to get it to your head that I'm not cheating on you here. That girl started to tell me how much she wants me and tie me up in a bed and ”spank me 'cause I'm such a naughty boy”. I tried to smile and leave, but then she tried to grab my ass and I poked her so that she would back off. There you have it. Some flirting,huh?! I should be flattered that you're jealous of me. But to be serious, next time you have a show and some women flirt with you, you can be sure that I'm not gonna be this kind of drama-queen. I love you Michael and I know that you love me too. Show is a show, not our life.

-I know! And I'm so sorry! I feel like an ass, perhaps all the stress 'cause of that Gary Hill and everything had something to do with this scene... Sorry---

-Come here, little darling...What I'm gonna do with you?

Elvis said softly and pulled crying Michael in his arms. Michael leaned against Elvis' sweaty chest and enjoyed the feeling that Elvis really cared about him. Then he said:

-You could kiss me, if you're not angry anymore...

Elvis smiled, shook his head and pulled their lips together. 

-And now I know what else I'm gonna do with you. When we get back home, unless you want to do it here?

-What do you mean?

-Making love, you silly! Do I have to wait untill we're home or can I rip your clothes off right now?

-You have to wait. I can't relax that much in public places...

-Relax?! Stiff is much better!

-Hahaha, very funny!

-OK. Not in here then. But now move your legs! I'm not gonna wait one minute extra. I want to see you naked as soon as possible!

-I promise that you can, soon.

Michael said and kissed his husband again. 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 18: Wild Mikey

 

About 20 minutes later:

Soft guitar music played in the backround when Michael danced slowly to Elvis who was sitting on the bed. Patience was not his greatest asset and he'd loved to shut down the music and get into business and not watch Michael's new dance moves that he wanted to show. Suddenly Michael took his t-shirt off and continued dancing. Now Elvis realized the meaning of this show and watched carefully when Michael took his clothes off. When Michael was finally naked, he walked towards the bed and said:

-Now I'm gonna give you the thank you that you deserve. I messed up everything last time, but not now.

Then he kneeled down and pulled Elvis' (who was stunned) pants off. Michael kissed and caressed Elvis' dick and it made the other man breath heavily. Then he took it in his mouth and started to suck. Elvis panted. It felt amazing. Then he came into Michael's mouth with a groan. Michael swallowed everything and stood up, pushed Elvis on the bed and layed on him:

-You know what to do now...

Michael said and tapped his butt with Elvis' hand. Grinning Elvis rolled Michael on his stomach and grabbed his ass with his both hands. He was so horny that it was hard not to do Michael right there. He kissed and sucked the soft skin. Then he licked between the buttocks and finally showed his tongue in. Michael moaned loudly and it made Elvis very eager. He continued untill Michael begged him to enter him. Elvis took his tongue off and turned Michael around. He kissed Michael's dick and took some of Michael's pre-cum on his finger and placed it on Michael's lips.

-Taste yourself... It's the best taste in the world. 

Michael obeyed and licked the finger. Elvis smiled at him and spread his legs. 

-Now you know what is the taste of the best thing in the world: you.

Elvis said huskily and showed his hard cock inside Michael. Then he started to push. Michael screamed for pleasure. He wanted more and deeper. Elvis seemed to red his mind and pushed harder.

 

When Michael came on his stomach his moan filled the room. Elvis followed little later inside of him. When Elvis took his cock out, his load dripped between Michael's buttocks. Michael took some of it on his finger and did what Elvis did to him and placed his finger on his husbans lips.

-Taste yourself. It's the best flawor in the world.

Elvis smiled and took Michael's finger in his mouth. Then he said:

-Yes it is. I don't care much about that load, but that finger tasted amazing...

Michael blushed. Elvis pulled their lips together and said between kisses:

-My little Wild Mikey...

Then he pulled Michael's smiling lips tighter on his. 

 

 

Chapter 19: Let's enjoy our love

2 Days later:

\- Hi little darling. One hell of a day in studio! 

\- Did something happen?

\- You were not there...

Michael started to smile and hugged his husband. Elvis caressed his curls and kissed his forehead. Then he said:

-Oh, before I forget, look in my pocket. There's something for you.

Michael put his hand inside Elvis' pocket and picked up a golden necklace with a little heart hanging in it. 

-In that heart is a inscription ”E & M Forever and always” on it. I hope you like it...

Elvis said softly and caressed Michael's cheek. Michael nodded while tears started to run down on his cheeks. 

-I love it. Just like I love you! I love you, I love you so much Elvis Aaron Presley! God how much I love you!

-And I love you too...Michael Joseph Jackson. Don't you ever forget it. And by the way, Aaron Sauders and his wife Josephine are not going to write any divorce papers. I... I mean Aaron Saunders called there and told to the lovely lady on the phone that he loves his wife so so much that he doesn't want ever to be apart from her.

-Did he? That's good 'cause Josephine Saunders doesn't want ever to even talk about divorce. What do you say if they just bury the whole subject?

-I'm pretty sure that Aaron agrees!

Elvis said and laughed. Then he kissed Michael and their tongues danced together very passionately. 

 

Chapter 21: Night of love

 

Little later:

 

Elvis kissed Michael and led him towards the bedroom. They took off their clothes and Elvis kissed Michael's neck, chest, shoulders and sucked his nipples. Michael gasped. It felt so good. Then Elvis rolled Michael on his stomach and sucked and licked his butt. Michael whined for pleasure. When Michael was rock hard, Elvis turned him around and caressed his dripping dick with his hand. Then he licked it all over, very carefully, untill it was slippery. Michael's head was spinning. The pleasure was overwhelming. Elvis took his cock in his mouth and started tu suck it slowly and Michael whined louder and louder. He was so close, but Elvis stopped once in a while and continued this torture and didn't let him come. 

-Just....aaaah...let...me...uuaah...come!

Michael begged but Elvis grinned and shook his head:

-Not just yet, baby...

 

He said and took Michael's dick back in his mouth. Then he showed his finger inside his husband and moved it around while he continued sucking. This time he waited until Michael came into his mouth with a very loud moan. While panting Michael gasped air, Elvis spread his legs and showed his dick in. Then he started to push. Michael didn't even bother to hold back his voice. Elvis' cock inside him felt sensational. His scream grew louder and louder before the climax. Elvis pushed even deeper and freed his load inside Michael who was laying gasping air while his own load glittered on his stomach and inner tighs. 

They shared many passionate kisses and caressed each other's naked sweaty bodies. Without words they knew that they couldn't be any happier that this.


End file.
